


Yes, Captain

by papermoon2719



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Forced Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719





	Yes, Captain

Steve groans as you pull off of him, the hand in your hair sliding around to cup your throat as you slide up his chest. You lick your lips as he pulls you into a kiss, his tongue fucking into your mouth.

“Y’know, as much as I enjoy watching you tongue-fuck my girlfriend’s face, I kinda have an ongoing issue here,” Bucky grumbles from the foot of the bed. Steve pulls away from you, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away with a pop.

“She’s my girlfriend, too, jerk. And you’re being punished, remember? So no touching,” Steve says smoothly over your shoulder. He pulls his body up against the headboard, smirking at the disgruntled brunette leaning against the footboard.

You turn and lean your back against Steve’s chest, spreading your legs to rest your feet against the outsides of Steve’s knees as your fingers go between your slick lips. You hiss when they make contact with your swollen clit and your hips jump towards the pressure.

“Aw, c’mon Stevie. He can do a little touching, can’t he?” you pout, smirking at the way Bucky’s eyes widen hopefully and he looks between you and Steve. Steve hums into the side of your neck and finally nods.

“He can touch… his cock. Nothing else.”

Bucky groans and spreads his legs further, draping them over Steve’s calves from the opposit direction. He lifts a hand to his mouth to lick his palm but Steve tuts, stopping him.

“I said _only your cock_ , Sergeant. Or are you not going to follow orders like a good soldier?” he growls, and you whimper at the fresh flood to your cunt at the sound of Bucky’s rank. It apparently has a similar effect on Bucky, who’s cock jumps and drools precome all over his belly. He grabs it with a dry palm, using it to spread the slick fluid down his shaft.

“You touchin’ yourself, too, pretty girl?” Steve whispers in your ear. You moan, nodding and biting your lip as your fingers continue to circle your clit.

“Let Captain have a taste,” he says, reaching down and grabbing your wrist. You let him pull your hand to his mouth, closing your eyes when you hear the graphic moan from the foot of the bed. You spread your legs wider, letting your own moan escape your lips as your fingers slide from Steve’s mouth.

“I think we should give Sarge a show, baby girl. Wha’d’you think?” he murmurs in your ear, nipping at the shell of it. You moan again, nodding your head.

“I think that would be a good idea, Captain,” you breathe.

Steve’s hands slide down your body, pressing your thighs open wider before he slides the fingertips of both hands between your wet lips. Bucky whines loudly when Steve pulls your pussy lips open, giving him a full, unobstructed view of your fluttering hole.

“I hate you _so fucking much_ ,” he groans, squeezing the head of his cock before pumping himself.

“Get to work, baby,” Steve instructs, fingers keeping you spread wide as you begin rubbing your clit. The hood it pulled back enough that you’re hitting it dead-on with every upstroke and it doesn’t take long for you to be a moaning mess. Your eyes drift closed, so you can’t see Bucky anymore, but he sounds close by the way his words are slurring.

“Fuck, this is so sexy,” Steve moans in your ear. He presses sloppy kisses against the side of your neck, biting at it when you begin mewling. You’re arching back against him as you feel the pressure in your belly build, knowing you’re about to come. When you hear the strangled ‘ _fuck_ ’ and feel the hot splash of Bucky’s come hit your inner thigh, that’s all it takes for the pressure to snap.

You’re moaning Steve and Bucky’s name like a prayer, vaguely aware of the fore- and middle fingers of both of Steve’s hands sliding into your pulsing cunt, stretching you wide as you convulse against him.

By the time you come down, Bucky’s come has started to dry on your thigh and Steve is murmuring praises to Bucky, who’s crawled up to lay beside both of you. Steve manages to slide himself out from under you, rolling you against Bucky. You whimper until he pulls you into his chest, his lips pressing against your forehead and staying there.

Steve’s only gone a moment, warm washcloth in hand when he returns. He manages to wipe down both you and Bucky, who have all but fused your bodies together, and climbs in behind you, pulling the blanket over all three of your bodies.

“You’re both amazing and I love you,” he murmurs, kissing your head and cupping Bucky’s cheek. You know he knows you’re both too out of it to verbally reply. But you also know he knows both of you are just as in love with him as he is with you.


End file.
